


Scars

by Lolo314



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, just some fluff, with a smidge of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolo314/pseuds/Lolo314
Summary: When Ann finds out about a fundraiser for abused children she immediately reccomends it to Ryuji, surprised to find him reluctant.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 24





	Scars

Ann arrived at the field about ten minutes early for her meeting with Ryuji. She sat herself on one of the benches, her eyes following him as he sprinted around the path. His hand shot up when he spotted her, increasing his pace. By the time he appeared in front of her he was completely breathless, sweat dripping from his forehead.

“You’re- early.” She passed him a bottle of water, which he drank in a matter of seconds.

“Would you rather I was late?” he smiled, dropping down next to her.

“Go have a shower! You’re drenched. And be quick. I’m hungry.” She pushed him off, towards the locker room. He stumbled before righting himself.

“Hey, handle with care!” she laughed as he walked away, slightly swaying with every step.

“Don’t die on your way there!” he only gave her a middle finger before disappearing inside the building.

“Manners!” She laughed, falling back to look at the cloudless sky above. Memories flashed through her mind like a movie when she closed her eyes. She remembered being completely helpless, letting herself be guided and used by selfish adults, like it was yesterday.

“How far we’ve come.” She felt herself drift off as she pondered their journey.

“Hey!” she woke up to Ryuji shaking her shoulders, his hair slightly damp.

“What are you doing falling asleep out in the open like that? What if someone had tried something.” she rubbed off the remnants of sleep from her eyes as he helped her up, the warmth of his hand bringing a smile to her face.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep...” Ryuji didn’t let go as he guided her towards her car.

“You should be more careful... Anything could’ve happened...” she stopped in her tracks, turning him around so they were facing each other.

“Thanks for your concern.” When he opened his mouth to speak she seized her chance, pressing her lips against his. His right hand moved to cup her check, while his left move to her waist, pulling her closer. She run a hand through his hair, bringing out a soft sound from his lips that was music to her ears.

When they finally pulled away they were both breathless. Ryuji’s cheeks were painted a soft shade of pink. They starred at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

“Are you calm now?” he smirked, bringing his face closer to hers.

“I could use a little more help. “ while it was a tempting offer, her stomach protested. She smiled at him before pushing him towards the passenger seat.

“Not until I’m fed.” She closed his door before taking her seat in front of the wheel.

“Don’t crash the car before we get there.” She turned on the engine, flashing him a confident grin.

A few days later, Ann was walking around the underground mall in Shibuya, looking around the displays for something that caught her eye. During this walk multiple too-smiley employees handed her an assortment of flyers advertising hair salons, diners, rental cars among others. One in particular caught her eye.

**-Charity Fundraiser Race-**

**-620 yen entry fee-**

Apparently the winner’s reward would be given to an organization for abused children. She immediately identified with the kids. Ryuji running around the field crossed her mind. He hadn’t competed since he left the school team and Ann had never asked him about it. _It should be fine. It’s for charity after all._

“It’s for a good cause. I don’t see what you’re stressing out about.” They had been eating launch when she brought up the fundraiser. She had expected Ryuji to jump on the chance but he seemed apprehensive.

“I’m just not sure...” he was playing with his unfinished burger, avoiding he eyes. It was clearly something that didn’t have to do with the event alone. It was something deeper. Something he wouldn’t tell her.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” it was hard not to sound offended. She felt he didn’t trust her enough to share his troubles with her.

“It’s nothing. I’ll think about it...” he returned his attention to the food, dropping the subject. Neither of them said much after that, both deep in their own thoughts.

They didn’t speak to each other much for the next few days, so it was safe to say Ann was surprised when he texted her to meet at the field he usually did his running at. Every option formed in her mind during the short drive. As much as she tried to go into it with no exceptions, it was hard not to hope he would finally tell her what was bothering him. When she arrived he was waiting on the stands, drenched in sweat. He had clearly been running.

“Hey.” She wasn’t sure what else to say. They hadn’t fought, but the air around them was awkward.

“Hey.” He patted the seat next to him, urging her to sit. They stayed silent for a few minutes.

“I decided to do the fundraised thing. I signed up today.” His words took her by surprise. She ignored the feeling of disappointment in her stomach and threw her arms around him.

“That’s great!” she hadn’t realized how much she’d missed having her arms around him during that short period of not talking to each other.

“You better cheer for me!” she laughed squeezing him tighter and just like that that air of uncertainty was gone, only remaining as a faint feeling, which both of them chose to ignore.

Ann spent the days leading up to the race watching Ryuji train, occasionally practicing her cheering voice.

“ Go Ryuji!” she could see the doubts in his expression as he run, but she tried to ignore it. It only mattered that he was doing it. _Right?_

Watching him ended up being quite a fun pastime. Despite herself, she couldn’t help but gawk every time he took his shirt off to practice. He was skinny, always had been, but he wasn’t lacking in the ab department. Moments like this made her question why they had waited so long to get together.

The night before the event they had agreed to have a mini sleepover and since Ryuji’s mom was in his house they set up at her place. They argued for a bit about what movie to watch before agreeing one they both wanted to see, while making their way through a tub of pop-corn. Everything seemed normal, Ann fell asleep shortly after the movie ended, muttering a goodnight before falling flat on of the pillows.

She woke up in the middle of the night, her mouth completely dry. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, only noticing Ryuji was gone upon returning to the living room.

“Ryuji?” panic flooded through her as she frantically looking around the room before noticing the balcony door was slightly open, letting in some of the late-night breeze. She threw on her jacket before exiting to the balcony to find Ryuji leaning over the railing.

“What are you doing up so late?” she stood next to him, biting back any other questions. She was ready to listen, but only if he wanted to tell her.

“Just thinking...” that gut feeling she had been pushing down resurfaced, threatening to show itself in a way she would regret. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his. She didn’t need to voice her words for him to understand. _I’m here if you need me._ Minutes felt like hours as she waited, half expecting him to stay silent until they both gave in and went to sleep. Her eyes snapped back at him when he finally spoke up.

“After what happed with Komoshida... I wasn’t sure if I wanted to run competitively again... I’m still not. I don’t know if I can... If there’s a point... I mean, I’m still slightly limping. That bastard was definitely strong...” Ann finally understood how he felt. Suddenly she felt terrible for pressuring him so much.

“I-I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have pushed you so much... I just... I wanted you to see how talented you are. I-“ despite her best efforts, tears slid down her face. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes as he gently brushed them away with his thumb.

“D-Don’t cry... I think you were right... I have to do this... I need to put this behind me...” She pulled him into a tight hug, resting her head on the crook of his neck, trying to stop the crying. She knew how much their past had affected them both. How despite the distance from it, none of them were left without scars. She felt Ryuji breath hard under her, his shoulders slightly shaking.

They stayed like that until both their breathing had evened out.

“I think it’s time to rest. You have a race tomorrow after all.” She smiled up at him, despite the weight of the moment. He smiled back.

“Yep. And I’ll totally nail it. Just you wait.”

They slept in each other’s arms that night, letting the warmth ease them easy rest.

Her nerves were having a meltdown as she waited for the signal to sound, marking the start of the race. Her eyes remained fixated on Ryuji, who flashed her a thumbs up before getting in position. And then the race began. She could almost feel the adrenaline running through her as she jumped and screamed.

“Go Ryuji!” in that moment she forgot about the charity. She needed him to win to believe in himself. He needed to do this.

The race felt like it dragged on forever, her lungs burning by the time the runners approached the finish line. A boy who Ann didn’t recognize was slightly ahead Ryuji, almost at the finish line. She kept screaming, ignoring the stares everyone was giving her. He was all that mattered.

“Run!” She almost felt faint as Ryuji closed the distance between them, running faster than she had ever seen him to the finish line. Overwhelming happiness spread through her when he crossed the line, earning him first place.

“Yes! Yes yes yes! Go Ryuji!” She sprinted over the stadium jumping on top of him, making both of them tumble on the cold grass. He was basically dripping wet but she didn’t care as she held him close, still filling the high of the race.

“You did it!” they were both breathless, neither making a move to get up, both because of the excitement and the exhaustion. Everyone around them seemed confused but applauded him all the same. She couldn’t help but laugh as they lay on their backs, the summer sun reflecting of their damp skin. Ryuji laughed along with her, no one disturbing them, recognizing it was a moment for two.

“Thank you.” Ryuji’s voice was no more than a whisper, never reaching Ann’s ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I wanted to give these two some well deserved love. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
